


Benny and the Jets

by greeneyesintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denny - Freeform, M/M, deanbenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesintheimpala/pseuds/greeneyesintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys the finer things in life - like sliding around the bunker in his socks and underwear and belting out the classics. Benny enjoys it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny and the Jets

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very small drabble, but it seems to be popular with people, so I wanted to post it here. I may expand on it in the near future if I start writing again.

Okay, but.

Dean sliding around the kitchen in his socks and underwear on an early Sunday morning, cooking breakfast and enthusiastically singing.

"B-B-B- Benny and the Jetssss!"

Benny sauntering out of the bedroom shaking his head and grinning, thinking about how much he loves his dork of a boyfriend.


End file.
